List of Moss-Chan in Paradise characters
The Moss-chan in Paradise manga and anime series features an extensive cast of characters. Since Moss-Chan is a franchise that has spawned many spin-offs and branched into others mediums, the characters who consistently make an appearance across the Moss-chan universe are the protagonist, for which the series is named after, and the eight cats that are in Moss-chan's care. The roles the cats play can range from romantic love interests to supernatural antagonists, depending on which spin-off is being approached. __TOC__ Protagonists Moss-chan (モースちゃん) is the primary protagonist of Moss-chan in Paradise and main hero. Mercury '(マーキュリー) definition of character when decided upon. Maybe leader? 'Ceres '(セレス) definition of character when decided upon. Maybe the Troublemaker? (Stripe from Gremlins/ Starscream from Transformers/ Vegeta from DBZ) 'Uranus '(ウラノス) definition of character when decided upon. Maybe the Smart one? *pushes up glasses with palm of hand* (Uryu from BLEACH/ Kyoya from Ouran High School/ Donatello from TMNT) 'Neptune '(ネプチューン) definition of character when decided upon. Maybe the strong silent one? (Boba Fett from Star Wars/ Ryan Gosling from Drive/ Killy from BLAME!) 'Mamoru '(守る) definition of character when decided upon. Maybe the adorable mascot one? (Honey from Ouran High School/ Pikachu from duh...DER-Digimon/ Yachiru from BLEACH) [[Lucy|'Lucy]]' '(ルーシー) Happy-go-lucky girl. Sara Fina '(サラフィナ) Serious and stuck-up rich girl. [[Zenna|'Zenna]]' '(ゼナ) Mother of Uranus, Neptune, Mamoru, Mercury, and Ceres. I dunno, like a crazy guy or something? Its late, I should be in bed. (Carnage from Spider-man/ Travis from Grand Theft Auto V/ Charlie from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia) Antagonists High School Senpai Club :Main article: High School Senpai Club Professor/Grand Maester Antagonist '(Placeholder name/Moonspeak Text) Mad Scientist/Wizard character who created and lost the cats. Maybe he genetically/mystically spliced together creatures in an attempt to create a vastly superior Chimera the world has ever known. After many failed attempts at creating the perfect being, his test subjects are thrown away/lost. When he hears about a high school girl who has somehow come across his most recent failed weapons, he attempts to find and destroy the girl and her kittens with his new Chimera project: The Hideous Hellhounds! The Professor and his Elite 4 (8?) will serve as introductory antagonists until Hussanus and his alien rapists prove to be a more serious threat to Earth and the butts of those who live on it. Maybe resulting in an alliance with Moss-chan and her cats. (Maybe he's comparable to Hojo from Final Fantasy VII/ Naraku from Inuyasha/ Blaine from Pokemon Special/ Proffessor Gill from Kikaider/ Joseph Mengele from actual World War 2 History). '''Evil Senpai '(Placeholder name) Son of the Antagonist sent to infiltrate a high school in order to find the cats. 'The Student Council President '(生徒会長さん seitokaichōsan) A mysterious entity without a name. No one knows the President's true origin or even gender. The Student Council President single-handedly runs the school, needing no approval from teachers or even the principal. The President has complete control over decisions ranging from teaching staff salary to which flavor muffins appear on Monday's lunch menu. Some would argue The Student Council President has even more power than the Government itself. The Student Council President also has a staff of underlings that report to him/her from every edge of the school. These underlings make up The Student Council Cabinet. Each underling is given the title of "Club Leader" for their respective clubs. This title is earned by rising through rank of the club and becoming the second best member of the club in the school. Nobody has ever reached the #1 spot in any of the clubs, because that spot is held by none other than The Student Council President. 'Eui A. Beau '(ウイアブー) He is the leader of the Anime Club. He is a full-on otaku. 'Ree Yuu '(リーユー) He is leader of the Karate Klub. He is a street fighter. '''Shane (シェイン) He is leader of the Drive Club. He is a redneck. Marcus Crapurnicus (マークスクラパーニクス) He is the leader of the Philosophy Club. He is extremely smart but applies it in all the wrong places. Raven Tildaun (レイベンチルダーン) She is the leader of the Night Club. She does nothing but drink and party all night. Margarette (マルガレット) She is the leader of the Dignified Nobles Club (aka Rich Bitch Club). She is stuck-up and completely self-centered. Her father is rich but in order to teach her to be humble, he sent her to a middle-class school. She uses her club to try and keep herself in the 1% bubble. Kei Ohn (ケイオン）She is the l'''eader of the Light Music Club. She plays a Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul guitar in the school's Light Music Club band: the Mayonaka Tea Bags (真夜中ティーバッグ Mayonaka Tī Baggu, Midnight Tea Bags). '''Intergalactic Butt Pirates from Uranus :Main article: Intergalactic Butt Pirates from Uranus Sodamy Hussanus '(ソダミフセーナス) The leader of the evil race of aliens known as "Zombalien Gayrrorists". (Maybe like a Giygas from Earthbound if you want to go the "Eldritch Abomination" route/ Or Lur of the Planet Omicron Persei 8 from Futurama if he is a bipedal conqueror). Supporting Characters 'Eoin Tsurugi (オーエン剣) A foreign exchange student from Ireland who is also an intergalactic pirate. He's the main reason the Zombalien Gayrrorists come to Earth. Sam Homura (サムほむら) Her full name is Samantha, she's Moss's close friend and possible lesbian love interest. She has a good command of the katana and is infatuated with the samurai culture. Dr. Memi (メミ先生, Memi Sensei) is Moss's veterinarian.